


Visit

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri goes to visit Otabek, and Yuuri and Victor worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I should procrastinate my studying by writing more often, because I got a hundred percent on that statistics test.
> 
> Seriously, though, I just want to give a massive thank you to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, and commented, because the response has been incredible! I've never been more inspired to write, and all of your feedback has been so wonderful! Also, I am taking requests for this story now; I'll put the rules up on my profile shortly. 
> 
> I started writing this last night, but the internet was down, so I'm posting it now. This was written for iridescent08, who wanted to see protective Yuuri and Victor with Yuri and Otabek hanging out. I hope that this suffices! If you've sent in a request, I promise that I'm working on it. I don't usually update this often, so be patient with me!
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. I've written Otabek and Yuri as friends here, but you're welcome to interpret it as romance if you want. Enjoy!

"Do you have your ticket?" Yuuri asks Yuri, sounding worried. Next to him, Victor appears to have gotten distracted by something on his phone. The three of them are standing in the check-in terminal of the Pulkovo International Airport, and Yuuri seems determined to double check every inch of Yuri's luggage.

"Of course I do!" Yuri huffs, waving the aforementioned ticket in Yuuri's face and rolling his eyes for the fifth time in as many minutes. He's supposed to be flying to Almaty to visit Otabek for the weekend, but at this rate he's going to miss his flight.

Yuuri continues to nag at him anyway. "And Otabek's going to meet you at the airport?" Yuri nods sullenly. "And if he can't make it for some reason, you know how to ask for a cab in Kazakh?"

"Yes, yes. And even if I didn't, you do know that they speak Russian there too, right?"

"I'm just worried about you!" Yuuri exclaims, biting his lip.

"Well, you don't need to be. I can take care of myself!" Yuri snaps.

"Do you have enough tenge for the trip?"

"I do! Look, you're going to make me late for my flight! You've already triple-checked my bags, isn't that enough?" Yuri points out, hoping to finally get free. No such luck.

"Yurio, be nice to your father!" Victor scolds, apparently finally paying to their conversation again.

"That's not my name!" Yuri retorts instantly. 'And you are not my parents!"

"Ah, they grow up so fast!" Victor sighs. Yuri balls his hands into fists. Victor pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair, ignoring Yuri's yelp of disgust. "You'll call us every night, right?" Victor asks, finally releasing Yuri from the unwanted hug.

"Absolutely not," Yuri responds instantly.

Victor looks absolutely heartbroken; Yuuri pats his shoulder and smiles gently at Yuri. "At least text us when you land. I hope you have a good visit with Otabek!"

Ugh, why does Yuuri have to be so soppy all the time? Yuri can feel his cheeks going red. "Fine, whatever," he mutters as they release him and he's finally able to go through security. He makes the mistake of looking back for a second, and sees Victor and Yuuri waving at him. Ridiculous jerks, he thinks, ignoring the warmth he feels at the gesture. He is absolutely not smiling.

 

Yuri scowls at his phone as it rings for millionth time. "Sorry, I'd better take this," he says to Otabek. They are sitting in the small living room of his apartment in Almaty, chatting about what to do this weekend, until they'd been rudely interrupted by Yuri's phone. "Otherwise they'll never leave me alone."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Otabek reassures him.

Well I do. Yuri huffs irritably and answers the phone. "What do you want, geezer?"

"Yuri! You finally answered!" Victor replies, sounding delighted.

"You've called me twenty times over the past hour. I'm only answering so that you'll shut up." Next to Yuri, Otabek's mouth twitches and he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I'm safe, I'm with Otabek, and I'll see you on Sunday. Goodnight!"

"Yuri—" Victor begins to whine, before he's interrupted by Yuuri.

"We understand. Have a good trip, and take lots of pictures! We can't wait to hear about it—" is all that Yuri hears before he hangs up.

"Ugh, I'm glad that's over with," Yuri complains, turning back to face Otabek and resisting the urge to chuck his phone at the wall. It won't do to break it while he's traveling in a foreign country.

"It's fine," Otabek reassures him again, and if there's a hint of amusement in his voice, Yuri decides to let it go for now. He doesn't get to see his friend very often outside of competition, and he's determined to make the most of it.

"So, what is there to see here in Kazakhstan?" Yuri asks instead.

Otabek perks up at the change of subject. It's very subtle, and Yuri only notices because they know each other so well. "Well, there's the Almaty Tower. It's located on a hillside, and you can get a really great view of the city from the top."

"Sounds awesome!" says Yuri. He's getting excited as well; he can already tell that this is going to be an awesome weekend. He and Otabek stay up late without even meaning too, making plans to do as much as possible in the next two days. Besides sightseeing, Otabek wants to introduce him to his rinkmates and coach. Yuri happily agrees. He's been wanting to see Otabek's home rink for a while.

And if he takes more pictures than he usually would during the trip, no one is brave enough to comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is also posted at fanfiction.net under the same username and title.


End file.
